Harry et Draco au cinéma
by Solweig
Summary: Harry fait découvrir le cinéma à Draco. Mais une fois dans la salle, il le fait d'une façon un peu particulière... OS très court / LEMON /


**Harry et Draco au cinéma**

**Disclamer :** Ces personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (sauf la vendeuse)

**Pairing :** Harry X Draco

**Rating :** M (Ames sensibles et homophobes, s'abstenir…)

**Note :** C'est mon premier lemon, soyez indulgents, et reviews, please !!

**Résumé :** Harry fait découvrir le cinéma à Draco. Mais arrivés dans la salle, il le fait d'une façon un peu particulière…

- Un cinéma ? C'est quoi ça encore ? demanda un blondinet à son compagnon.

- Tu vas voir ! C'est une surprise ! lui répondit ce dernier, ses yeux verts pétillant de malice.

Le blond se renfrogna. Harry jouait encore avec sa curiosité et il détestait ça. Il grogna en enfilant sa toute nouvelle chemise argentée. Il vérifia sa coiffure parfaite (un Malfoy se doit d'être parfait en toute circonstance) et se tourna vers son chéri qui l'attendait, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

- Ça y est ? Tu es prêt ? demanda le brun, impatient.

- Oui, j'arrive !

C'est ainsi que Harry et Draco se retrouvaient à faire la queue devant le cinéma pour acheter des tickets.

- On va encore attendre longtemps comme ça ? râla pour la énième fois de la soirée l'ex-serpentard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, va, ça va passer vite… Tiens, tu vois ? C'est notre tour ! Deux places pour «Coup de foudre à Manhattan» s'il vous plaît.

La vendeuse prit l'argent qu'Harry lui tendait sans manquer de lui adresser un sourire charmeur. Sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès du blond. Alors, après que son chéri ait prit les tickets, il lui posa une main possessive sur la taille et lui dit d'une voix forte, exprès pour que la vendeuse l'entende bien.

- C'est bon, chéri ? On y va ?

Le chéri en question hocha la tête, un peu étonné du changement brusque de l'attitude de son blond, tandis que la vendeuse-allumeuse piqua un fard monstre et s'empressa de s'occuper du client suivant.

Le couple se dirigea vers la salle indiquée sur le ticket, entra et s'installa au fond de la salle, au milieu de la rangée. Lorsque le film commença, ils virent qu'ils étaient seuls dans la rangée. Et Draco sursauta.

- Ahh ! C'est quoi ça ??!!!

- C'est un film. Les images sont prises successivement par une caméra, et sont projetées sur un rectangle de tissu appelé écran. Bien sur, tout ce que tu y verras n'est pas réel. Les personnes jouent la comédie.

- Ahh d'accord !

Le film continua, mais Drago s'ennuyait ferme, et Harry aussi d'ailleurs. Les histoires d'amour, c'est pas trop son truc et c'était le seul film a peu près potable qui passait ce jour là.

- Regarde moi ça ! Comme si on ne voyait pas les trucages ! C'est… Humpf !

Harry, qui en avait marre des commentaires du blond, avait employé le seul moyen de le faire taire : il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Et Draco n'était pas en reste : il passait et repassait sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry tandis qu'il léchait, suçait et mordillait les lèvres sublimes de son brun. Les mains de ce dernier commencèrent à devenir baladeuses : la droite déboutonnait sa chemise tandis que l'autre caressait son ventre dans de délicieux gestes circulaires.

« Après tout, on est seul dans la rangée, et au fond de la salle… »

Alors il déboutonna à son tour la chemise émeraude de son compagnon, veillant à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Lui-même torse nu, il enleva ce qui empêchait Harry de l'être aussi et ne se lassa pas de caresser le torse imberbe de son amoureux, tandis que celui-ci léchait le sien et commençait à s'attaquer au pantalon. Bientôt, ils furent en boxer, se frottant l'un contre l'autre. Jetant un regard lubrique à son petit dragon, Harry descendit sa langue sur don torse pour lécher son nombril. Puis il suivit la fine ligne de poils blonds au bas de son ventre avant de rencontrer la limite de la barrière de tissu qui retenait prisonnier l'objet de sa convoitise. Avec ses dents il le libéra. Le désir de son amant put se dresser fièrement devant lui. Anticipant, Draco se dépêcha d'attraper sa baguette et de lancer un sort d'insonorisation juste avant qu'Harry ne lèche sa virilité sur toute sa longueur, juste avant qu'il ne crie son plaisir. Le brun faisait jouer stratégiquement sa langue sur le sexe de son compagnon qui gémissait à chaque coup langue. Puis il l'engloutit d'un coup, et Draco hurla. Il imprima un mouvement de va et vient, resserrant ses lèvres sur le désir de son amour, le léchant sans répis.

- Haaannn ! Harry ! Je… Je vais… Ahhh !

Harry, comprenant le message, stoppa net son activité, ce qui arracha un grognement de frustration de la part du blond, qui se crispa un peu lorsqu'il sentit un doigt préalablement lubrifié s'insérer dans son intimité. Le brun remonta pour l'embrasser, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre son amant. Alors il put y ajouter un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième. Quand enfin Draco fut prêt, il se présenta à son entrée, attendant son consentement. Pour toute réponse, le blond croisa les jambes dans le dos d'Harry et s'empala de lui-même sur son sexe dur en criant de plaisir en même temps que l'ex-griffondor. Et de lui-même toujours, il bougea les hanches donna ainsi le feu vert. La danse de l'amour commença alors. Harry pilonnait Draco et touchait à chaque fois sa prostate, point si sensible de l'anatomie masculine, le faisant crier, gémir et dire des choses… et bien… Que l'on dit pendant l'acte ! Du genre :

- OUIII !! Plus foort ! Ahhh ! Ahhh ! Encore ! ENCORE !! Ouii ! Haaann haaann ! PLUS VITE !!!

Ou encore :

- Baise-moi plus fort !! Comme une bête !!!! Ahhh ! Oh putain ! OH PUTAIIIN !!!! C'est bon !!!

M'enfin bref… Heureusement qu'il avait pensé au sort d'insonorisation… Toujours est-il qu'au bout de quelques minutes, les deux amants se libérèrent dans un cri de jouissance qui définissait bien l'orgasme fantastique qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Le brun s'écroula sur le blond, tentant de reprendre son souffle, et son compagnon de même. Harry prit sa baguette et lança un rapide sort de nettoyage, et un autre les rhabillant vite fait, bien fait. Une minute après, le film était fini. Ils sortirent main dans la main.

- J'aime bien le cinéma, lança Draco tout à fait innocemment, on y retournera ?

- Sûrement, mais d'abords, on rentre à la maison, répondit Harry sur un ton qui ne laissait deviner que des bonnes choses pour le petit blond…

Décidément, la soirée allait être longue !

FIN


End file.
